Best friends 4ever
by mystical doll
Summary: Falling for someone is a good feeling and first love it's hard to forget but things change when you fall for your best friend only whom you have considered only as a friend see how things change in case of tarika and abhijeet ..


**_FRIENDS 4EVA _**

**_The most beautiful pure relation is of friendship but what happen if you fall for your best friend whom you are considered only a friend since childhood ..and nothing more than that see how the things go on in case of abhirika how the things will be changed for them _**

**_It has been 5 years since Abhijeet joined cid .._**

_one day a case was reported when cid team reached the crime scene they could see a dead boy of a man and some blood stains around his body they have gathered some evidences .._

_Acp : abhijeet sare evidences salunke ke pass lab mai bhej do _

_Abhijeet : ok sir _

_And after sometime .._

_Acp daya abhijeet along with some other officers entered the lab _

_But salunke was not their only a girl having curls was standing their her back was facing them she was doing some tests when acp said .._

_Kon ho tum _

_That girl turned with a jerk ...to this salunke who was under the table came out and said "kya hia boss itna chilla kyo rahe ho dekho iske expression hosh udd gaye hai iske .._

_Acp:yeh kon hai salunke .._

_Salunke : aare boss yeh tarika hai ab se mujhe assist karegi mere kaam mai aur tarika yeh hai humari cid team .._

_But their was no response from her side she was just staring at abhijeet salunke once again called her "Tarika "_

_To that she responded "yes sir kuch kaha apne "_

_Acp:nahi kuch pata chala iss body ke bare .._

_Salunke :boss mujhe iske dimag mai ek ajeeb sa chemical mila hai aur iske kapdo ka test tarika kar rahi hai _

_Tarika :sir iske kapdo mai sa flour mila hai aur kuch bhi nahi _

_Salunke :aur aage kuch aur bhi pata chalta hai tho hum inform kar denge _

_Daya :thik hai sir _

_And they all moved but before going abhijeet just had a look on her and he also turned and moved back .._

_After 2 -3 days the case was solved _

_Early morning _

_In the garden abhijeet was jogging when he saw tarika their sitting in a bench first he thought to ignore her but later on he moved to her and said "hi good morning kya mai yahan baith sakta hoon "_

_Tarika sifted a bit while making some space for him to sit .._

_After a long complete silence abhijeet spoke "kaise ho "_

_Tarika looked at him an said "tmhe kya lagta hai kaise hoon "_

_Abhijeet : dikhne mai tho thik thak he ho tum bohot badal gayi ho _

_Tarika : ya mai samajh sakti hoon tom boy se full transform jo ho gayi lekin tum bol tho aise rahe ho jaise ki tum bilkul bhi nahi badle _

_Abhijeet : ha so tho hai ek baat poochu tum se _

_Tarika :ha kaho _

_Abhijeet : mujhe chod ke chali kyo gayi thi ..mujhe tho laga tha ki tum mujhse sirf naraz ho _

_Tarika : ais akuch nahi tha mere papa ka transfer ho gaya tha aur kisi ko bhi batane ka waqt he nahi mila .._

_Abhijeet :aacha vaise vo bhi kya din the na mai aaj bhi ek bhi baay nahi bhoola _

Tarika :_ha vo tho hai _

_Flashback .._

_Abhijeet was sitting in the college cantean with a sad face when tarika came to him and said "kya hua yeh aise muh latka ke kyo baitha hai kya hua pata hai tujhe bilkul bhi suit nahi karta .._

_Abhijeet :yaar please mujhe pareshan mat kar aur ja yahan se _

_Tarika :ek minute ek minute let me guess phir se ek ladki ne reject kiya right _

_Abhijeet :ha oar tune agar mera mazak udaya na tho phir mai tujhse kabhi bhi baat nahi karoonga samjhi _

_Tarika :aare kon uda raha hai tera mazak mai bhi tho dekhu aur han listern apna yeh mellow drama mere samne tho mat he karna samja aur aisa senti banke tho bilkul bhi mat baithna _

_Abhijeet :aacha thik hai vaise bhi tu sahi he keh rahi hai ek gayi tho dusri aa jayegi by the way vo pink top wali ladki kaise hai .._

_Tarika :kitna chape kisam ka insan hai na tu one second kya bola tune yeh pink top wali chii tere type ki nahi hai usse better tho vo blue top wali hai teri choice ek dum bekar hai _

_Abhijeet :ek minute mai ladkiya tad raha hoon vo samajh mai aata hai par Tu kyo ladki tad rahi hai _

_Tarika :yeh sab na teri wajha se hua hai adat ho gayi hai aur agar iska koi tedha matlab nikala na tho peet doongi _

_Abhijeet :aacha aacha koi na thand rakh .._

_Tarika :aacha bata tujhe kis type ki ladki chayea _

_Abhijeet :mujhe ek aise ladki chayea jo independent ho matlab baby yahan chalo shona wahan chalo yeh har waqt baby babu shona wali ladkiya nahi chayea mujhe _

_Tarika (mind ): independent vo tho mai hoon _

_Abhijeet :aur jo thodi tough ho jaise ki agar koi bhi pareshan kaka tho muh tod jawab de sake _

_Tarika (mind ): tough vo tho mai bachpan se hoon ..._

_Abhijeet ; aur mere parents ko apne parents ki tarah pyaar kare _

_Tarika (mind ): vo tho mai hanesha se karti hoon .. lekin mai abhi ko kaise batao ki mai usse pasand karti hoon isliyea uske liye ladki nahi dhoonti pata nahi vo kaise react karega .._

_Abhijeet :kahan kho gayi chal ghar chalte hai ab _

_Tarika ;tu ja mukhe kuch kaam hai shaam ko milte hai _

_Abhijeet :ok bye .._

_Tarika :bye _

_In the evening _

_Both tarika and abhijeet were walking side by side while talking about random stuffs when accidenntly abhijeet's shoulder slightly got hit by another boy who was moving .._

_Abhijeet :sorry bhai galti se ho gaya dikha nahi _

_And was about to move when that biy pulled him back and said _

_Kya sorry han dikhayi nahi deta kya andha hai_

_Tarika jumped in between and said .."oh hello mister kya han sorry bola na tho phir kyo faltu mai jhagda kyo kar rahe ho dekho agar abhi chata na tho tumhe muh tod jawab de sakta tha but usne aisa nahi kiya he choose to keep quite so you too keep quite and get lost "_

_Abhijeet (mind):yaar yeh tarika maar khilane wale kaam kyo karti hai har waqt jhasi ki rahi banna zarrori hai kya ab mujhe he kuch karna hoga _

_He bent down and said"dekho bhai i am really sorry please mujhe maff kar do please .._

_Boy : dekh le iske dum par bol rahi thi na dekh kaise mere paro mai gir kar maffi mang raha hai _

_Tarika : abhi tum isse maffi koy mang rahe ho .._

_Abhi was not actually guilty he bent down just because to tie that boy's both the shoe laces together he stood up slightly hit him on his hand with his hands and held tarikas hand and ran away _

_In the night _

_At tarika's place .._

_Tarika ( mind): aisa nahi hona chayea tha abhi tujhe sirf apna ek aacha dost manta hai aur mai let it be mai usse khud he pooch loongi baad mai abhi mai abhi ke sapne dekhungi good night tarika .._

**_song : Mai chali mai chali dekho pyaar ki gali .._**

**_Maine haan kya kaha dil mera kho gaya ,_**

**_Aashiqon ki gali men gazab ho gaya ,_**

**_Din sang guzzri ratein bhi , chalo pyaar tagda yaar ho gaya ,mai chali mai chali dekho pyaar ki gali y_**

**_ ,mujhe roke na koyi ,_**

**_Mai chaleen mai challen .haan -haan -haan meri jaan ,mujhe jana hai wahan ,_**

**_Mera pyaar ho jahan ,wahin mera jahaan .main chali mail chaki .koi toh nahin ,ye hai pyar meri jaan ,_**

**_Mujhe pata na chala kaise kab ye ho gaya .sare social -media te ni sada charcha ho gaya ,valentine day karke ni tera kharcha ho gaya .mein chali main chali dekho pyaar ki gali .mujhe rokay na koyee .mein chali ,mai chali .haan haan-haan meri jaan ,mujhe jaana hai wahan ,mera pyaar ho jahan ,_**

**_Wahin mera jahaan .Main chali mai chali dekho pyaar ki gali ,mujhe roke na koyi mai chali ,mai chali ..._**

_Next day _

_In the college _

_Both abhijeet and tarika came together then a girl walk past them and abhijeet was like "oh my god " he looked at tarika ..._

_Tarika : jo tere dimag mai ghanti baj rahi hai na tho mai pehle he bata doon ameer baap ki ek lauti aulad hai aur science maths mai topper ab tu soch le .._

_Abhijeet :soch liya ab dekh mai kaise isse patata hoon par yeh mujhse akele nahi hoga yaar please help kar de na .._

_Tarika ( mind ); pata nahi abhi ko isme aisa kya dikh gaya piche he pad gaya hai _

_Abhijeet : thik hai mai khud he kuch karta hoon _

_He went behind that girl and stoped her and started to talk and tra was standing their and looking at them in anger she moved to them and said .._

_Kya chal raha hai yahan _

_Abhijeet : tarika yeh tu kya bol rahi hai _

_Girl : abhi yeh kon hai .._

_Tarika :abhi seriously isse sirf abhi keh kar mai bulati hoon _

_Girl :par tum ho kon aur beech mai kyo ghus rahi hoon _

_Tarika : mai kon hoon main abhi ki girlfriend hoon aur humara chota sa jhagda ho gaya tha aur tumne dusri ladki dhoond li aur tum na mere abhi se door he rehna varna .._

_Girl :rakho apna abhi apne pass mujhe bhi koi shuk nahi hai isse baat karna ka _

_And she moved from their .._

_Abhijeet :yeh kya tha tarika itni mushkil se tho vo ladki mujhse baat ki aur tune usse bhaga diya mai samajh gaya ki tu chati he nahi hai ki meri bhi koi girlfriend ho ek minute kahin tu mujhse pyaar vyaar tho nahi karti na kahin mai sach mai vo he nahi soch raha na jo sacha hai .._

_Tarika : han karti hoon so pata nahi tujhe auro mai aisa kya dikhta hai jo mujhme nahi dikhta han _

_Abhijeet : dekh tu meri sirf best friend hai nothing more than that aur koi apne dost se kaise pyaar kaise kar sakta .._

_Tarika :sahi kaha tune our relationship has no future .._

_And she went from their while crying _

_For some. Days they did not talk and tarika was also not turning up for the college and abhijeet also realised that he should have not talk her like that way so he called her but it was switched off so he moved towards her home but their was a big lock after asking the neighbours he got to know that they have shifted to a new town _

_Abhijeet felt very bad for his behaviour ..._

_Flashback over .._

_Tarika : tho batao tumhari girlfriend kaise ha _

_Abhijeet :kon girlfriend i don't have any _

_Tarika :really ..i mean kyo nahi hai _

_Abhijeet : kyoki mai jis se pyaar karta hoon vo meri girlfriend nahi hai _

_Tarika :don'r_ _tell__ me ki tumne shadi kar li _

_Abhijeet :no no you are getting me wrong mera matlab hai jos se mai pyaar karta hoon vo meri best friend hai _

He stood up and bent down on his knees and said ..

_it's you one and only one whom i loved dearly since childhood but never realised kya tum ab bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho _

_Tarika also stood up and made him stand and said .._

_Mere liye saccha pyaar sirf ek bar he hota hai and i loved you and will always and they huged eachother ..._

_Tarika got a call from salunke sir he told her to come fast due to some work .._

_Abhijeet :yeh salunke sahab ko bhi humesha billi ki taraha rasta katne ki adat hai ek mai itne salo baad mila tumse aur yeh ab bhi mujhe disturb kar rahe hai _

_Tarika :koi na ab tho hum roz milenge na tho chale tumhe bhi tho jana hai kaam par _

_Abhijeet : han chalo .._

**_THE END _**

* * *

_**A/N-so did you like please tell me how was it .it's an os on Abhirika which i tried to make a good shot for you all i hope so that you have liked it and i will be back with some more like this in future till then take care and lots of love ..**_

_**Bye ...**_


End file.
